


Gravity

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft and touchy shipper trash because boonies is an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> Boonies wanted "sleepy, dumb Yoochun inching closer with every soft whine."
> 
> The release of the JYJ Harvest Trip DVD has done wonders for my inspiration. So much JYJ on my dash. I love it.

Yoochun is kind of sleepy and over it, over the cameras in his face and Junsu's incessant chatter and being confined to a chair on one of his rare days off when what he really wants to be doing is...well, anything but this.

  
But they're together, and that's nice. They're not much, anymore. And Jaejoong is beside him, corporeal, rather than a phantom voice at the other end of a telephone call.

  
There's a Jaejoong-sized hole where Yoochun's heart used to be.

  
Yoochun turns towards Jaejoong, angles himself closer, invades Jaejoong's space as much as the chairs will allow. Jaejoong smiles at him, warm and soft, looks at Yoochun like the sun rises and sets with him, and Yoochun can feel himself relaxing, like something wrong in his world has been righted, like the earth has been put back on its axis and is spinning again.

  
There's an echo of inevitability in it. Something like destiny. Because no matter how far away from each other they get, something pulls them right back to this spot, touching but not close enough.

  
Yoochun thinks probably he could climb right into Jaejoong's soul and it wouldn't be enough.

  
For now, he'll make do with this: his hand on Jaejoong's shoulder, Jaejoong solid and warm beneath him, his heart thumping away like a homing beacon calibrated for Yoochun only.


End file.
